


Aloft

by HyperMint



Series: Letter A [2]
Category: Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloft

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing about the movie, but I do own a copy of it.
> 
> AN: Aloft (adv.): in or into a high place; high or higher up.  
> ~ Freedictionary. com (definition one)

Kiki glided over the differently colored rooftops of her city.

Osono was taking care of the bakery; Ursula was in one of her painting hazes; Tombo... well, she wasn't all too sure even he knew what he was doing.

Sometimes, it was nice to just float along, watching the activities below and being alone. Sure, she had friends that she adored, but her country upbringing had pretty much dragged her up into the air and would probably keep doing it until she'd lived in the city for a few more years.

Growing up with a quiet neighborhood and wide open spaces had taken their toll.

But even so, the homesickness that she sometimes felt would be even twice the strength should she actually visit the home she'd grown up in. Because this was her city.

Her city.

This was all hers.

Kiki watched some seagulls soar past and waved.

Seeing the sun, Kiki decided to head back to the bakery. It was getting late and she still had some mail to deliver.

That was alright, though. She could still marvel at her good fortune at ground level. But it still wouldn't compare to being high up over her city.

And sometimes Tombo would fly with her. So, it probably wasn't her city alone.

But she was the only witch there, and Kiki was fine with that. She felt entitled to call it her city. She was the first witch that they'd had in decades. It wouldn't bother her if they didn't get another one for decades more.

In the meantime, she would continue to watch over her city.


End file.
